Changing Tides
by BluePoisonAura
Summary: It had been years since Matthew washed up on land and was taken in by Francis. But he never would have thought that an unexpected meeting with just one man would change everything. Rated M for later chapters, I haven't heard the exact details from my friend who is writing this.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or its characters. Ok so just so you know that I share this account with a friend of mine who also writes, and she asked me to put them up. And the whole thing about the M rating is because she's not quite sure when it will show smut but she said she will. But until then just enjoy and review please.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The crashing of the waves against the rocky shore, the crying of the gulls above, and the whispering of the trees is like music to my ears.

"Matthew, are you sure that you don't want a party? Your birthday is tomorrow, you deserve it." A voice called from my lap.

I looked down at her smiling, her dark blue hair that mimicked the rolling waves of the sea that was styled to a waterfall braid, even though she was done growing she was still smaller than a regular Fae. Her miniture mixed Fae blood gave her features that was uncommon, the miniture water Fae blood gave her the dark wavy hair, the pearly blue glow of her skin and her one blue right eye. The miniture wind Fae blood gave her the wings of an wind Fae, clothes and her left silver eye.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just don't want Francis to have to spend so much money for it, I don't really have that much human friends anyways." I said calmly as I continued to sit at the edge of the cliff that over looked the ocean and the town.

"But you have me, Arthur, Francis, Alfred and as much as I don't like to admit, Pryeo to." She said crossing her arms looking up at me.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey Matthew," another voice appeared behind me, I turned to look and saw Pryeo in her small fire form coming towards us. Arizona flew up to shoulder to take a peek at who it was, "Oh hey Arizona, didn't see you."

Once she reached the edge of the cliff she turned back into her normal form, as usual her burgandy hair was tied back into a loose briad, tan skin with her faint red tatoo that wrapped around her bicep of her arm.

"Hi Pryeo, what are you doing here?" I calmly greeted with a smile

"Well I managed to convince Alexin to let me get a break for your birthday. So here I am. Oh and check out this new necklace I got!" She smiled as she held up an amber bead shaped into a tear drop.

"Wow that looks nice. So you're going to be here for tomorrow? But I thought that you were on standby for the war that was going on back at your kingdom." I asked her

"I am on standby _but_I managed to convince her. She can be really stingy that woman." Pryeo smirked, "So Arizona, have you grown any taller from the last I've seen you?"

"No I havent Pryeo, I've told you before, I'm a _miniture_ Fae. So stop rubbing it in." The small Fae in my lap snapped.

"Oh really? I _totally_ forgot." She smiled before standing up, "Well I would like to talk longer but I also promised Alexin that I would stop by Arthur's to see if he could help with some medical supplies. See ya."

I waved back at her as she lifted up her fire wings and jumped off the cliff for momentum before flying off to Arthur's. When her butterfly wings caught the sunset at the right moment it seemed that she was on fire, the bones of her wings looked as if they were coals and the skin glowed like embers, one of the traits of fire Fae.

"Hmph. Show off. She loves rubbing it in that she has wings while you don't." Arizona said glaring after Pryeos flying form.

"Well that's because she's a fire Fae, I'm a water Fae, I don't need wings in the water." I commented as I also started to stand to start walking back to Francis' house.

"True, but I'm just curious, why do you still take on your human form even when we are alone in the forest? Your Fae form is more beautiful." Arizona commented as she flew to sit on my shoulder.

"I like this form for when humans managed to find me while I'm alone. Incase a human see's me they won't scream." I muttered quickly as my face tinted to a faint blush by Arizona's comment.

"But, you look amazing! The way your skin glows to a pale pastel teal, and your hair, the way it flows and how your shells stand out." Arizona continued as she waved her arms around to make her point before falling off my shoulder backwards as she used her wings to lift herself up again.

"But with my human form I can cover the scars with clothes, in my Fae form they tend to stand out a bit." I pointed out as we neared the house near the bottom of the cliff.

"That was two years ago Matthew. By now they should be faded, especially with the help of Arthur."

I sighed, knowing that as years pass scars do fade but the bigger ones are life long. Just the mention of the incident sent some shivers up my spine, the feeling of my body slowly turning cold as I laid there bleeding out, slowly dying.

"Matthew, I'll see you later when you're done." Arizona whispered into my ear before she quickly flew off into the forest.

"Matthew!" I looked up at the sound of the energetic voice.

I smiled as I watched the blonde haired teen come running up to me pulling me into a strong hug.

"Hey Alfred." I laughed as he finally put me down, "Where are your glases?"

"Hahaha, I kinda lost them when I was at the pool today, some guys thought it would be funny." He laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well anyways, Francis is cooking some lasagne." Alfred said as he slung his arm around my neck as we both walked back to the house.

The house was a lovely two story beach house with three bedrooms, a big kitchen and a medium sized living room that was mostly light by natural light from the many windows.

"Hey Francis, Matthew's back!" Alfred yelled into the house from the door way as he took of his shoes, me on the other hand hardly wore shoes, they felt to weird and constricking, but when all of us going to public that is about the only time I wear them.

"Ah, accueillir a nouveau Mon amour." Francis called from the kitchen.

"Hey Francis." I said as I entered the room to instantly be welcomed by the many scents of spices.

"It's good to see you again Matthew. How are things back at your home?" Francis welcomed with a smile.

"Good I guess. It's a little bit better, and I see that you've decided to grow your hair, it looks nice." I said pointing at his low tied back hair that was at the length of his shoulder blades.

"Ahh, merci. It's lucky that my hair doesn't take long to grow." He said as he used his left hand to flip his hair.

Alfred laughed at the hair flip as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of Pepsi, and then joked about Francis which slipped through my ears.

It didn't take long until the oven timer beeped signalling that the food was done.

After me and Alfred set the table in the dinning room that was beside the kitchen we all sat down and thanked Francis for the food.

Alfred was the first to take a piece of the lasagne, Francis decided to get up and pour himself a glass of red wine as I forked out a piece of the food onto my plate.

Once Francis sat down back at the table I then cut a small piece of lasagne and then asked to take it to my room, Francis smiled knowing what I was doing, he knew what I was and he was able to easily see the Fae and many other supernatural beings as well because Francis was a Sensitive. And when he was in highschool he became an aprentice of a female witch since some would try to harm him. Now he uses what he has learned to protect me, Alfred and himself, so he uses what some people would call Grey Magick because he only uses Dark in extream situations, but other than that he uses mostly White Magick.

Alfred on the other had is just a normal human, who doesn't know what I am, Francis just told him that he found me on the beach in front of his house nearly dead from water in my lungs.

I excused myself as I stood up from the table and walked to my room on the far side of the house facing the ocean. Placing the plate on the desk near the door, I walked over to my bed by the window and opened it to let in Arizona.

"Thanks, Matthew." She said as she flew in and followed me to the desk.

"Here, it's some of Francis' cooking, lasagne." I said as I showed her the plates contents.

Her eyes wided and flew over to the plate, "Thanks Matthew." She smiled as he turned to the plate and began to use her hands to eat the food.

I smiled as I walked back over to the window and closed it to keep in the cool air.

"Arizona, your stuff is in the closet at the top like usual, I'm going to bed." I said as I turned the lights off and walked to my moonlit bed by the window.

I heard her mumble 'good night' as much as she could with a full mouth trying to not spill anything.

I turned to face the window as I closed my eyes drifting into sleep.

* * *

So?~ Any comments? Feel up to a review?


End file.
